Against The Odds
by LivingdeadgirlMaia
Summary: This is a different crossover. What happens if we place the Hunger Games characters in Shepherd's Glenn? How will they defend against the dark magics of Silent Hill? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or Silent Hill. This is a simple fanfiction. I'd been writing with my friend Peeta-so all from his POV are his writing. It has all of our love-able characters with a twist. Based on the Silent Hill Homecoming Game. We hope you enjoy our interesting crossover. And may the odds, be ever in our favor. ::

* * *

"Order up!" My voice carried over the resturant chatter, a younger couple retreiving their fries. Solar was never my first choice of job-mostly because of how popular it had been. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was broke. Everyone from school came here, either for the food or to make comments behind my back. But they lacked my drive, my responsibility. Each time I felt even the hint of embarrasment, I thought of Prim. No, I would never fall victim to the word of other's. Because at the end of the day, my sister _needed_ me. And that was worth all the social interogation I received.

"Sup Catnip, did you miss me?" I didn't need to look, I knew it was Gale. The only one who favored that nickname-and they only who really addressed me at all. Of course, there was always the occasional profanity from Clove-but Gale could be considered a _friend_. If not for my boss, he'd be the best thing about this place. Someone to talk to, judgement free. While Gale was older than me, he too knew what it meant to care for his younger siblings. His father drinking away their rent money and neglecting the younger ones. He carried the burden of his blood and it had been the bond we shared. I rolled my eyes at his words. Though there was still the lingering curiosity-why out of all the girls did Gale talk to _me_. Most of the high school pined over him, and yet only I was graced with his time of day. "Looks like you're going to be missing me, I'm clocking out. Give my bests to Cinna."

I moved around the counter, just to stand on the opposite end. The grin daring to spread across my face. This-aside from around Prim was the only place I really smiled. The Solar being _my_ sanctuary. And I owed it all-to the Mayor's boy. "Can I get an order of your best chillie cheese fries?" My voice casual as Gale smirked back at me. "Oh no, we don't serve your kind here." He held his hands up in defense as I tossed a mint at him. "And what kind might that be?" His joking face, fell to one of slight disappointment. "The kind that don't plan on going to the festival." He wasn't really mad I was missing it-he was mad I'd told him I wouldn't be going-with him. Not that I wasn't attracted to Gale-or even that I didn't want to go. But I wasn't so eager to celebrate with the rest of the town-they'd mostly hated me enough as it was. "Gale I told you-" "I know I know. Order coming up." I hated when he did that, shut off from me. I swear he was too emotional sometimes. Over worked on pointless things, like some stupid date.

I stood there, feeling more alone than ever. Fingers tapping relentlessly on the counter as I waited my order. Prim wasn't home yet-on a saturday morning she was probably still at her friend's house. It was the only time I got to relax, when she was at a sleepover. Though Mom was always weird about letting her out of the house-I gave her the okay. And that was all that mattered. "Cat piss." I turned, seeing Clove and Cato walk into the solar, her eyes narrowed on me. To be fair, I have no idea what I ever did to piss her off so much, but Clove had taken the word hate to newer levels. "Wow, did you come up with that all by yourself?" I smiled at her as she stalked passed the taller male. Gale shoved my fries at me which was effective in making me feel unwelcomed. But if I left everytime I felt unwanted somewhere, I'd disappear all together. So instead I took a seat at the booth.

* * *

Today was the day I would swallow my fear and take charge. All my life I have been a silent boy. I just never found developing friendships a top priority. True friends? How can they exist if you were the son of the mayor? Getting on my good side is what these teenagers wanted most from me. Which frightened me too much. Did they think I was rich? Because I never felt wealthy. I was never the type to throw grand parties while my mother was away. There was no mansion, just a simple house. In fact, I felt pretty poor during these times.

The student-filled hallways was a blurred mass of bodies. Only one person stood out. Her beauty shone from the rest like a glittering diamond. I just wished she noticed me like the rest. I craved for her attention. It became sick how many times I would search for her through the hallway between classes. She was a girl with little smiles. No one really cared for her presence unlike me. Katniss being the exact opposite of myself as what sparked my interest completely. I had few classes with her and she never sat near me. Actually, she never sat near anyone. Some days, I wished to just pull a chair beside her and comment on the braid in her hair. Other times, I wanted for her to just meet my eyes just once. But that was too big of a dream to conjure.

One day at lunch, while listening in on a conversation with my 'friends', a worthy topic finally came up. "So apparently that Katniss chick has no money at all. No jobs will take her either. What a sad creature." Clove said. My eyebrows narrowed but I remained silent. "Hey Peet." A pair of thin arms wrapped around my bicep and squeezed. "The Founder's Day dance is in a few months. Who are you planning on taking?" Clove batted her eyes in an attempt on being alluring. I shrugged and yanked my arm away gently. "I have this one person in mind." I didn't give time for my admirer to respond. Instead, my feet led me out the school and into the town diner.

The greasy cook greeted me with discheveled hair and oily hands. "What can I get you Peet?" A small smirk appeared on my face. "Just a favor, Haymatch." The cook looked surprised but shook off any concern. "What do you want, boy?" Out of everyone in this damn town, Haymatch has been the closest aquaintance I ever had. He was a little crazy yet wise as well. I admired him for his knowledge and was always amused by his humor. "Well, there's this girl-" "Oh God don't tell me you're in love Peet." My lips formed a tight line. "I just need you to give her a job. She's really great with people and is a very hard worker." Haymitch contemplated with his eyes fixated on mine then sighed. "It's that Everdeen girl, correct? I heard she's been bothering businesses non stop for weeks." He paused for a moment and continued. "Fine, but only because I trust your word."

Ever since then, Katniss began working at the Solar. I felt better about myself when I did that. But still, she was unaware of my existence. Loving from afar sucked and it was hard to withstand it until today. My date to the Founder's Day dance would be her. I promised myself I wouldn't back down once I've seen her face behind that counter. I swallowed and made my way into the diner. It was quiet than usual except for Clove's voice. My eyes scanned the area in search of Katniss. "Hey Peet!" _Shit_. I took evasive action and took the spot across from my future date. Clove blinked to process what was happening. "Why are you sitting here?" Her tone was scary but not intimidating. I closed off all attention of Clove and fixed myself on the seat to properly ask Kat. "I know this is really awkward and I am sorry if this is a little rushed but would you be my date to the Founder's Day dance Katniss?"

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for Clove to bother me. She'd made it her top priority to be perhaps one of the meanest girls in the school. While Glimmer was prettier, Clove stood out no matter where she went. I ignored her rude comments and I chewed happily away. No Prim begging me to sing to her, no more of Gale's neverending rants. And believe me, they truly were neverending. It was just my time, to relax. Or so I thought. My eyes went to the boy who came in, and I felt an odd sense of calm. Of all the kids in Shepherd's Glen's Peeta Mellark was probably the sweetest. The Mayor's Boy, and I couldn't help but blink in surprise as he sat across from me.

Clove's voice both irritating and nearly in my ear I winced. Eyebrows raised at his sudden words. So he was dodging her? I turned slightly, looking at the pout on her freckled face. Then my eyes drifted to Gale who was nowhere to be seen. I'd been ready to say no-before I remembered what a fit Gale had thrown. Would Peeta react the same way? Besides, I owed him. And if he wanted a save from the school's smallest tyrant so be it. I tried hard to think of something-anything to say back. My girl instincts, shot. "I would love to, Peeta." Clove cleared her throat.

I slid the tray of fries to the middle of the table, so that the boy could dig in. No reason to make him leave. Besides, Clove would probably jump on the chance to nag him. Why out of all the girls that mooned over Peeta-did he ask _me_. In fact, she was probably thinking my immediate death right this very moment. My eyes traveled to Peeta, giving him a forced smile. It was no wonder why the girl was obessed, he'd been gorgeous. A chisled chin, soft brown eyes that seemed to smolder. A teen heart throb-if you were into that kind of thing. And somehow, I found myself comparing the two. Gale was so, closed off. Lanky and tall. Peeta was so warm, and muscle-

My eyes drew into his arms as the boy shrugged off his sweater. I knew he had muscles, but I didn't know he had _that_ hiding under there. I felt my gaze linger, tracing the outlines the shirt formed around his biceps. Where did he even get those? It wasn't often when I _checked out_ a guy. In fact, I don't think I ever had-and yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. Face growing hot red before a soda slammed down on the table. I jumped, nearly knocking the tray of fries over as Gale glared down at me. "Mellark." His eyes went to Peeta, weighing him up. Probably calculating how he could take on someone that was his body weight in just muscle alone. I grabbed the soda and narrowed my eyes on the older boy. He didn't own me.

* * *

Once she answered I exhaled. Holding my breath for her response felt eternal. Was it okay for me to blush this hard? Do guys even blush like this? My cheeks burned with a fire intensity. She had actually said yes. And not just a normel yes. She "would love" to go to the dance with me. The sweater I wore felt more uncomfortable by the second. Clove, the persistent devil she was, surprisingly walked away with a roll of her eyes and a 'huff'. Being alone in a booth with Katniss was a dream. Now the heat was too much to take and without any warning, I removed my sweater and sighed. "God it's hot in here."

My heart skipped when she offered some of her lunch to me. And then I felt bad. Did she want to be by herself? During school, she was never surrounded by multiple classmates. Often, her oaf of a friend, Gale, would appear and join her. I wasn't jealous, just upset. I could be the best friend she could have. I could be anything she wanted me to be. Maybe that was a little too much. I never believed in 'love at first sight' until now. Until she said yes. Her attention wasn't paid to me anymore as Gale arrived with unordered drinks.

The tone in his voice as he said my last name was awkward. Was he going for intimidating? I chuckled. "Hey Gale. What's up?" The weaker male stood cross-armed and cleared his throat. "I should be asking _you_ that. What do you want with Kat?" My eyebrows narrowed. "Why is it any of your business?" Not only was I embarassed but pissed off at this scrub. My thoughts of what Katniss would do if I harmed her friend was what decided my better judgement in punching him. Gale remained standing tall and continued his rant. "She was obviously sitting alone for a reason. Just because you're the mayor's son gives you no right to act like you own the place." I parted my lips to shout out but instead, nodded my head and smiled. "Fine I'll go."

So many comments could have been made to break down Gale's self esteem. I met Katniss's eyes for a fraction of second and took a fry. "Guess I'll see you there?" I left her alone like she was in the begininng. My anger overtook the sadness. Will I deal with guys like him in the future? I didn't know if i could ever take it. My first conversation with my crush and it had been ruined by a cockblocking menace. Once in my car, I slumped on the driver's seat and sulked for five minutes. _Gale the Asshole. I like that name._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or Silent Hill. This is a simple fanfiction. I'd been writing with my friend Peeta-so all from his POV are his writing. It has all of our love-able characters with a twist. Based on the Silent Hill Homecoming Game. We hope you enjoy our interesting crossover. And may the odds, be ever in our favor. ::

* * *

For reasons I was yet unsure, I feared confrontation. There was no reason for these two boys that had never before interacted to get into an altercation-and yet I felt like the cause of it. Eyes narrowing on Gale as his condescending tone took on it's usual turn. It seemed like every other thing Gale said-was a dismissial. But who the hell was he to dismiss _my_ company. I watched Peeta go, the frown capturing my pouted lips. I gave him a sad nod, not because I wanted him to go. But because Gale needed to be put in his place. As soon as the mayor's boy was out of earshot I stood. "What the hell Gale?"

He gave me an incrediluous look. "What? I just saved you. Why do you even want to go with him? I'll bet all he wants-" He started, but I interrupted him. "Was to have a nice night with a friend. Who are you to tell me who I can spend time with?" I didn't know this fury-never felt it before. At least not with him. Peeta leaving struck a chord I didn't know existed. Gale took me by the arm, pulling me to him. I wasn't sure if he was attacking me until I saw his eyes flutter. Oh no. Never, in a million years did I ever think someone would try to kiss _me_. Much less Gale of all people. I didn't know what to do, eyes searching frantic for an escape. Did I even want to kiss Gale? No, not like this. Not when he is being a jerk, not after he'd upset Peeta.

With no help coming, I did the only thing that came natural to me-I hit him. Pulled my hand back and slapped him hard across the face. The slap stung, the sound echoing until everyone in Solar was looking at the strange interaction. Gale touched his cheek, giving me a horrifed look. "How dare you. Insult me then try to ki-kiss me. I _will_ be going to the dance. But not with you." And with that, I left. My stomach growled, pleading with me not to leave the fries behind-but there was no dignitiy in turning back now. Cato and Clove were whispering, and Gale just stood there. Eyes boring into my back as I stormed out of the building. The air refreshing, and a new haven.

I took a deep breath, and turned to head home before I saw Peeta's Chevy still parked outside the Grill. So he hadn't left yet? Di-did he see that whole ordeal? Pulling myself together, I walked over and knocked on the window. "Sorry about that. Any chance you might want to ride me home?" I winced, at the poor choice of wording. The rose color riding in my cheeks as I ducked my head. "I mean, _give_ me a ride home?"

* * *

I only closed off from the world for a few minutes, and when I opened them to her voice, panic struck. I composed my surprised expression and nodded for Katniss to enter my car. "Sure.", was all I could blurt. This was too unrealistic to even disregard. And was it creepy that I knew where she lived? My excuse was completely justified. Mother would always drag me along the entire town. Whether if it was for business or just to show me around, I was her tag along. At times, I wished to have a little brother or sister but, as always, getting what I wanted was too ridiculous.

My thoughts distracted me from the strange silence in the car. I have never even received a simple hello from this girl, and now, she was sitting beside me nonchallantly. I had no other words to say. Greetings were out the window and I found myself choking on the syllables I sputtered. God, I was a mess. Kat's house came up before I could fully process her company. I felt wrong and developed a sick feeling in my stomach. Pulling up, I cherished the last seconds of her presence and gave her a shy smile. "Umm. Thanks for saying yes. I know it's a little weird since we have never talked to each other since now, but..." My mind was running empty on things to say. "But thanks. It means alot."

I was able to breathe again once she left. My thoughts became organized once again. How could someone do this to me? It felt astronomical. Too much to shrug off. No, something like this felt everlasting. My love for Katniss Everdeen grew in each waking moment. I needed to start making new friends. Being a loner would have affected me mentally in the future years. All thoughts of Katniss had to be ceased down for a while. Ceased down to a small degree at least. It became difficult to see while I was driving. Time flied by while I was in wonderland I supposed. The drive home was quiet and no one was there to share it with me once again.

Never had my pillow felt more like a cloud when I plopped my face on it that night. The feel of my phone vibrating made me groan into the fluffy piece of heaven. I struggled squeezing my hand inside my pocket and yanking it out. The smallest hope for the call to be from Katniss came to mind and I shot my head up only to be disappointed by my caller ID. "What is it Clove?" I said through gritted teeth. I had had enough nonsense from her for one week. "Oh my god Peeta are you busy? I have to tell you about what happened at the Solar." I propped myself up with one elbow and laid on my back. " About what?" The headache I had was increasing just by her shrill voice. "Well when you left, Gale and Cat piss had a smooch fest. It was really gross, I can't believe you would want to take someone like her to the Founder's Day party." I hung up and massaged my temples. Though, I should not have believed a word that came out of Clove's mouth, I did. The ride Kat asked for was nothing special at all. At least in her mind. Who was I to assume? That was probably another reason why Gale acted like a dick. Yep. I screwed up big time.

* * *

The car ride was awkward to say the least. It seemed almost like he'd been upset about something. Should I have not asked for a ride? By the time we'd reached my house I could breathe. Prim sitting on the front porch with an ice cream cone, watching in awe. I looked to Peeta and gave him a small wave. _Waving? Seriously? Good move Katniss._ Mentally scolding myself as my younger sister came running to my side. "Was that Peeta? Eeep he is so handsome. Tell me what happened!" She looked up at me with expectant blue eyes-desperate for answers I didn't have. Frankly, I had no idea what happened in the last two hours. Everything just seemed so chaotic. "Lets go in, I'll make dinner." The younger girl groaned as I ushered her in.

It was no real surprise where Mom sat, in front by the window. Watching a world that went on without her. Lately she was a little more active, muttering a word that was too low for either of us to hear. While Prim would get excited-I only grew more angry. I wanted to knock her out of that stupid rocking chair. In fact, I wanted to know her out of her stupid catatonic state. She'd failed me-failed Prim. And for that I would never forgive her. My eyes narrowed on the woman who didn't so much as look at me.

By the time I'd cleaned up dinner, the exhaustion was seeping in. As much as I tried to fight it-my mind kept traveling back to Peeta. To the whole weirdness at the diner and the awkward car ride home. Had I ruined it? Did he no longer wish to take me? My hand lingered over the phone but I fought against it. I had no right calling the Mayor's Boy. So instead, I changed into my pajama's. Shorts and a tight fitting tank, though it still wasn't a relief to the warm nights near the lake. Curling in on myself, I rendered as silent surrender to sleep.

You dream about this day, almost your entire life. How it will be, how you'll look. What color scheme you want and even your fairytale dress. But how often do we dream about the groom? The man we are supposed to spend the rest of our lives with-who is meant to love us forever. As I paced just outside the church doors, I felt anything but butterflies. Something was wrong, and I felt alone. Though I looked stunning, hair pulled back in a simple bun. A diamond cut tiara crowning the chesnut curls. And a dress that flowed like the river. Over the top, that was it. This was all over the top. The large doors opened, granting me access to inside. I reached for my father's hand-only to realize he wouldn't be giving me away. At a time I should have been happy, I missed him.

The music started up, slow soft melody, though I didn't see the piano. The church was decked in white, so much white it was blinding. The groom was a tiny spec of black at the far end of the isle. The seats were filled with both my classmates and horribly distorted monsters. I froze, immediately panicked. Yet they didn't try to harm us, sitting side by side with the living. No one else felt this was odd, Prim who stood as maid of honor waved me over encouragingly. And so I let my feet carry me to what would be the rest of my life. Gale stood handsome in a fitted tux, eyes fixated on me. My heart swelled, and I tasted the surprise of his face. Who else could it be? But just as I reached the altar, a hand smacked down on Gale's shoulder-hard enough it echoed through the halls. Peeta gave him a confused look before stepping in front of him. Taking place as groom, and now I was just confused. The men started to shout at one another, and I feared a full on fight. Then, I felt someone move behind me. While I turned to see who had such bad timing, the knife dug deep into my stomach. My eyes locked with Clove's, the strange mix of adoration and hatred in those icy blue eyes. Then, I fell. All hell breaking loose.

The monsters in the seats turned, attacking and eating everyone. Peeta and Gale jumping on Clove, but I was losing myself. Someone had caught me, gentle hands brushing the hair from my face. The sweet voice soothing me as the shock started to wear off-and the pain replaced it. My vision though fuzzy, adjusted on Prim. Cradling me to her, my blood staining my dress and her hands while she put pressure on the wound. "Just decide Katniss." She said firmly, catching me off guard. What the hell was she talking about? I didn't get to answer her though, because then Peeta came into view. Reaching for me and pleading with me to hold on. A monster just behind him, bit hard into his neck. I woke up in a screeching terror. What did Prim mean, by making a choice? I shook with terror and the dream. Checking myself for stab wounds.

As the initial panic subsided, my ears adjusted to the sounds. At first I'd been certain it was a lingering part of the dream. But as I stilled myself, the sound was more prominet. The window, something was at the window. I jumped up, half crouching over my sister who'd snuck into the bed with me. She slept through anything and barely felt me move. The window felt a long ways a way before I finally reached it. Pushing up the sill and peeking my head out. "Pe-peeta?"


End file.
